borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Muster XBox
Hey all have the GoTY edition level 18 hunter, as well as a level 8 siren looking to level up both characters. So add me. ---- Hey all, Looking for someone to help me kill Craw, always tried by myself and cant figure out how to beat him. Lvl 61 Siren. ---- hello everyone i just started playing today and im looking for some ppl to hang out with and what not i have the goty edition im a hunter btw, add me. ---- Please underline your post with th 4 -'s this to make it more visible also if you react on a post make sure to add you reply above the persons line. Have a happy playtime! Hey guys just looking for new people to add and craw with, Im a treasure hunter and I look for the best of the best Look for me, NuKe RaMb0Beagle.Pup 21:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello all, lv61 Berserker (with Centurion class mod and tank-based build), also with lv38 TEK3 HellFire, several ammo regenerating weapons, and a 1.5k+ Muscleman shield (2k+ shield with this build) . I currently got "steal loot" on the 2nd armory mission, but can still do the 3rd farmory. Also looking for Crawmerax farming. P.S. I'm on CET (GMT +1), would prefer Euro players ---- ---- G'day gents, Just looking for some people to farm Craw with who don't dick around. GT is warhound33, Level 61 Siren with +2 Rare Items class mod and multiple weapon proficiencies at 50. Come on down and get in on it. ---- hello all. also looking for peeps to farm craw.. i'd farm armory but my dumbass stepped to close to the center so i'm locked out =/ 360 GT is xl raziel lx. send me a message and lets farm. lvl 61 siren with +2 find rare items. craw can kiss our collective rerends! 15:51, April 2010 (UTC) ---- xbox players start here:My GT is Mind Funeral. Lookin for players to either farm crawmerax and the armory! Am online on a nigthly basis, have lvl 61 soldier and hunter working on a siren add me if you are interested! ---- Jakemantle6969 23:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) hi My gamer tag is Mombigalo just looking for people to play with ---- I am around more often on Fridays and Saturdays but sometimes in my early mornings after work. GMT 0500 East Coast US. I have a lvl 61 Siren with lvl 50 weapon proficiencies, lvl 61 Soldier, lvl 28 Brick on PT1 and a lvl 55 Hunter that finished PT2. Also looking to play with people and maybe get 4 players at same time which would be fun. Omegaxgp 12:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT : II FunKy II. Will pretty much play anything with anyone. Just want people to play borderlands with seeing as none of my friends play it much :( ---- Add me and we can farm crawmerax t'gether k? GT: xXKuragari666Xx No signature found... 08:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT XxCelticFrostxX add me if any of u guys want to farm crewmerax i have a lv 61 hunter, and solider im working on my lv 51 berserker, and lv 41 siren so help with that would be great ---- My Gamertag is Lushros Dofine. Add me or message me if you're up for Craw and Armory runs. I have a level 61 Siren with a +2 Find Rare Items mod. ---- GT CJ McShank I am on almost every night and i have a ~lvl 50 soldier and the other three at about lvl 20 looking for anyone to dupe guns, or just play. see u around CJ McShank 20:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) <-- My tag. I need to reactivate my live account, which I will do soon. I don't really have set times that I play but I'm usually on late night - early morning. ---- Mazman1521 20:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC)I am a fun guy to play MW2, halo3, borderlands, even Forza Motorsport 2 with. Hit me up with a friend/game invite if you're interested.Mazman1521 20:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) GT:mazman1521... don't have any specified 'play time' but i get on at around 6 in the morning some days. (central time) ---- Already been in contact with some of you guys. My GT is IceFire JT, and I'm always looking for Craw/Armory runs and general playing. I have a 61 Hunter, a 36 Berserker, and looking to start a Soldier and Siren. Updated: 10-12-2010: Still playing, still up for meeting new people. Added some from this list, always looking for people for Craw runs, Underdome fights, or just general screwing around Pandora. Legit/Construct only ---- GT Skeve613 I am up for just about anything, including farming the armory or Crawmerax. I usually play on my lvl 61 Soldier, but I working in leveling my Siren up as well. Skeve 19:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) hahaaaaxx!! ---- GT: Ninja Yak 3 Mostly trying to level up my Hunter. Crawmerax or Armory are always fun to do.--Lostevil99 00:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT: xDeathWaFFleSx I normally play MW2 with my buddies, but I want to play borderlands, however getting them to play is tough. I have a Lvl 32 soldier and Im willing to play and help out with any runs... even if it means being a meat shield until I get to higher lvls. Send me a message anytime... Im normally on after 9pm est. till about 3am ---- GT: Rogan84. I enjoy Borderlands a ton. Unfortunately for me, I got into the game late. I have a 61 hunter with decent gear. I would love to get some people together and farm Craw/Armory. Im on from about 1 pm cst to early hours of the morning. Feel free to hit me up and well play. ---- GT: Ryo Kasami Definitely enjoying this game, and looking to mingle with other players. I have a lvl 61 Hunter, Lvl 55 Berserker, Lvl 35 Soldier, and lvl 25 Siren and no afraid to start from scratch either. My builds can sometimes be a little strange, so it'll be a unique experience. I'm usually on evening until early morning EST (roughly 8pm-2 or 3am). Send me an invite if you're on and I might bring my Siren friend with me if we need another ally. Ryo Kasami 16:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT: xXKuragari666Xx i'm covering everything on borderlands meaning i farm craw/armory/motorhead etc. i also do trad'n and some other shit so yeah look me up and let's have a great time. ::same as above (besides i have alot of luck on bigbud craw) No signature found... 20:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT: IncubusKid721 15:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Im a trader and big collector in borderlands. I try my best to hook people up with guns even though they might not having something that I really want. I mostly use my Lvl 61 Soldier and I love to meet new people. Hit me up anytime for some fun. I also play alot of Halo and sometimes MW2. Feel free to hit me up anytime and I will see u all online soon. ---- GT: wellxadjusted. May 4th. Level 55 Soldier looking for a few people to play with. Nothing in particular, just something to make the last 6 levels a little more interesting. Always happy to join (and attempt) to kill that bastard Crawmerax. Based in Australia, so timezones are a little out, but, hey! ---- GT: Yoshimi Sugai, Lv 61 Hunter using either Survivor or Sniper mods. Already completed the majority of everthing in the game, but looking to see if other people are interested in fighting Crawmerax for pearls (or in other cases, to beat him for the first time, whatever comes first, also beat him last night after trying out some tricks found online). Usually playing at night around 9pm or later than that (EST for sake of knowing what time zome I'm playing from). Also still running Armory raids too, if that's also an interest. Oh, I'm rather lenient about loot too, I grab only what I feel like using. So yeah, send an invite and I'll see if I can get on and play. ---- GT: KoKanojo, Level 61 Soldier, Hunter, Siren, Berserker. Willing to help out doing anything. I also like to Craw farm and do some Armory runs if anyone is up for it. I'm on all weekend, and 4-5:30 pm EST during the weekdays. Kokanojo 00:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- GT: GNRL VinnyJ, Level 61 Hunter, 36ish Soldier, Siren and Berserker. Most of my play has been solo up until now. I've been able to solo craw a total of once. Would like to farm with other players. Unfortunately the times I'm able to play varies, but I'm usually able to get on around 6-7 EST during the week and anytime on sundays. I'm strict with myself about modding and duping, but I don't condemn it for other players, just please don't drop modded gun in games with me. I have some decent class mods for trade and a couple hellfires and some other decent legendaries. ---- GT: xXUrbanPanicXx, Im a 61 Soldier and I got the Heavy Gunner state of mind. Im looking for some people to play with and hopefully get my first non-glitched Crawmerax Kill. I play here and there and I want someone who like having a bit of fun whilst killing stuffs ^_^. Add me if you think you wanna Have some fun! ---- GT: vincejonesiiii level 61 hunter survivor ---- GT: Uberorb, I'm a level 61 soldier or siren. I do Craw/Farmory runs. I have lots of good legit stuff. Leave me a message on my talk page if you want to play with me and I'll add you on XBL. - Uberorb Orbus Maximus ---- Is there anyone on this site that wants to do DLC 3 i just started, i have played up until you kill shank, so i need some people for the farmory and crabby, i cannot sign up for an account for this site, so if anyone is intrested, and you are on this wiki, please just attach you GT to my post, thank you, i really have nothing against anyone but please don't contact me if you use mods that may mess the game up. besides that were all good in the hood. PS even if you want to start fresh on PT 1 i will be game, i have all the DLC, i am on usually late night but sometimes in the evening. Central time zone, GT SinsterNobody. i am a level 56 soldier with high damage, high FR and extended mags, not set up for medic, but i am flexable. xbox GT SinsterNobody ---- GT:AirborneAHole, 61 Soldier, and low-level Brick, Mordecai, and Siren. I'm looking for people to play with, I'm available for group runs or paired runs, or generally just tooling around. I don't have any especially amazing hardware at the moment, but I love playing and I'm always happy to play with people. I don't mod or alter the game in any way. AirborneAHole 12:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey I am just looking for people to play with my gamer tag is Triforcelord187 ---- G'mornin all. Just got the new 360 slim 250gb and am taking the wifi for a spin. I started my first hosted game this morning, if you're on stop in say hi. Love to play BL and am currently on PT2 with a lvl 51 Hunter. I also have a lvl 45 Soldier but he's only used split-screen with the wife. I'm not into modding and don't care much for farming but will happily start a new character if ya want to start from the beginning. I have all DLC's as of CNRR.Tobin 16:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I will play with about everyone, except for those who show blatant discourtesy. I use modded weapons on occasion while I host online games. I don't bring mods into any other game aside from the ones I host. I can help with story mission progression, achievements, farming, boosting, and rarely will I assist with the Underdome. Let me know what you'd like to do and I am normally all for it. I own all DLCs. BMetcalf82 21:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'll play with anyone, and will help with mainly anything. Mainly want to get all chars to 69 right now, so if you wanna craw farm for boosting help message me on my talk page or on xbox live and we'll see what we can do. All help will be greatly appreciated, and the loot will be yours as well Dokina Abetara 02:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- I am in need of Farmory partners, you must know how the glitch works and know what rooms to stay out of. Loot will be divided up according to characters and preference. Also, I could use some people who want to kill Craw and to level new characters all together. ---- GT: frostedwing I guess I'm pretty new at Borderlands, I love the game but just recently got my own copy of it. I have a 69 Siren and will probably end up maxing each class. I'm brand new to playing it online with others, but enjoy it a lot. I think mods are fun, but would prefer to only use them for fun (and for farming those stupid claptrap parts). But for regular playthrough I'd prefer vanilla equipment. I'm Eastern time, but I'm a late nighter. Xbox Live frostedwing 21:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- GT: Eatingleg4PNut Still Playing Borderlands quite a bit, looking for trustworthy people to farm armory and craw withEatingleg4peanut 15:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey folks. I'm looking to power-level my MM so I'm wondering if there is anyone willing to take on the Seraph Guardians or other raid bosses. Seeing as how I'm low-level, I'll be less than useless. I'm asking those who regularly solo the raid bosses. For the record, all pickups on death are yours. I simply want the exp. Unless there's stuff you don't want. I can also pack mule for however long we party up. If you're willing, send me a message and let me know that you're from the wiki. Hefe (talk) 11:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC)